Coordinates 201-D4
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: "Good evening, Peter Quill. I am Dr. Dwenel of planet coordinates 201-D4, and I'd like to discuss your team member, Subject 89P13 – you know him by the name of Rocket. My team of scientists and I have been searching for him for quite some time, and now that we have located his whereabouts, we would like him back."
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep!  
Peter groggily lifted his head and looked up at the screen that displayed video calls. The words 'INCOMING CALL' were splashed across the screen. He hit a button, and immediately the face of a woman with graying hair popped up on the screen.  
"Good evening, Peter Quill."  
Peter scratched his head, surprised that he was getting a video feed from a middle-aged Xandrian woman.  
"Uh, hi."  
"I am Dr. Dwenel of planet coordinates 201-D4," she continued. "I am contacting you for two reasons. First off, I'd like to personally thank you and your team for stopping and defeating Ronan. You deserve much praise for such an amazing act of courage."  
Peter smirked. It felt good to be 'praised'.  
"Secondly, I'd like to discuss your team member, Subject 89P13 – you know him by the name of Rocket."  
His smirk suddenly dropped.  
"What about him?"  
Dr. Dwenel cleared her throat and looked at him over her glasses. "My team of scientists and I have been searching for him for quite some time, and now that we have located his whereabouts, we would like him back."  
Peter suddenly had a flashback of Rocket in the bar, intoxicated and screaming angrily to the point of being close to tears.  
_"I didn't ask to be made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together again, over and over and over, until I was turned into … some little monster."  
_He shook his head, and pointed at the woman on the screen.  
"No. I know what you did to him. I'm not letting you take him away just so you can hurt him even more."  
She chuckled; it was dark and cold.  
"Peter Quill, I don't think you understand. I –"  
He interrupted her, venom dripping from his voice.  
"No, I understand perfectly. He's already been through hell becauseof you, and it's not happening again."  
Dr. Dwenel stared at him calmly, yet her voice betrayed her; her seething rage and desire to obtain her test subject could be seen right through her disguise.  
"You can't keep him forever, Quill. We created him; he belongs to _us. _If you're not going to return him to us, we will simply take him."  
His hand hovered over the 'End Call' button, deciding that he was through with this woman. "We'll protect him, just like we protected the galaxy. And if you ever lay a _finger _on him…"  
He slammed down the button, ending the conversation. He knew he didn't have to finish the sentence to get his point across. He stood up quickly and headed down to the main area of the ship.  
He went straight to the rec room, where he knew Rocket would be. The raccoon was half asleep when he stormed in.  
"Rocket, we need to talk."  
He grunted in response, and continued working on whatever he was building. Quill moved closer, and stood right behind Rocket.  
"I got a call from someone on planet coordinates 201-D4."  
At that moment, Rocket stopped moving. He sat completely still on the floor, and after a few moments dropped his screwdriver and turned to face Peter. His eyes were wide with what looked like a small amount of fear.  
"That's fucking Halfworld. Who the hell is contacting you from Halfworld?!"  
Peter never got to answer. He was interrupted by a loud BANG, and everything, including himself and Rocket, went flying.  
After everything settled again, Drax and Gamora came running out of the other room, weapons ready to kill. She glanced over at Peter.  
"What was that noise?"  
Peter didn't answer. He ran to the front of the ship, and was shocked to find that a much larger ship had latched itself onto the Milano.  
Eyes wide with realization and fear, he called down to the others loudly.  
"It's a ship from Halfworld! They're here for –"  
He couldn't finish, as a purple gas had begun to leak into his ship. He coughed, and covered his nose, rushing to meet up with the others. He stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room; the gas was stronger down in the rec room. His eyes hardened when he saw Gamora and Drax completely knocked out on the ground. Rocket was nowhere in sight. He whipped around, trying to find his comrade, but he began to feel dizzy. He coughed, and tried to fight back what he knew was coming. He was barely able to call out Rocket's name before he fell onto his side and blacked out.

"Peter! Peter, wake up!"  
His eyes snapped open, and he immediately sat up, only to groan in pain. Whatever gas had knocked him out, it had left him with a major headache. He looked around the room and noticed that Drax and Gamora were rubbing their heads in pain, too. Groot, who was potted, didn't look at all fazed. He looked at all of them, a worried and scared expression on his face.  
"I am Groot."  
Drax glanced around.  
"Where is Rocket?"  
Quill stood up and shook himself out. He felt a little numb, most likely from the gas.  
"They kidnapped him."  
Both green-skinned aliens looked up at him in confusion.  
"Who would kidnap Rocket?"  
He went over to the screen and pulled up the recent video call of Dr. Dwenel.  
"That lady there? She's the one who experimented on Rocket, and now she wants him back."  
Drax unsheathed his swords, glaring angrily at the screen.  
"No one hurts my friends. Where is this woman? I want to rip out her spine."  
Peter shook his head and shrugged, clenching his fists.  
"I don't know, on a ship somewhere?"  
Gamora stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Contact the Nova Corps. They should be able to find their location."  
Peter nodded, but couldn't hide the worried look in his eyes. Drax noticed, and spun Quill around, looking him in the eyes with a burning ferocity flaring up in his own.  
"Do not worry, Star-Lord. We will rescue Rocket. We will kill them."

Rocket groggily opened his eyes, groaning from the terrible headache he had. He lifted his arm to rub his throbbing head, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he looked over at his arm. It was strapped down by a metal cuff, and he immediately started to thrash. He was back on the operating table again, and the terrible flashbacks began flying through his mind.  
He tried to stop the memories of scalpels, syringes, drills and needles cutting relentlessly into him, but no matter what he did they wouldn't stop flooding his mind, just like no matter how much he screamed and begged the scientists to stop, they wouldn't.  
When he looked back up again, he noticed that he was no longer alone in the room. Three scientists in white lab coats were standing near the table he was strapped to, and behind them all was a woman he knew all too well.  
"Hello, Subject 89P13. I'm glad we found you."  
He growled, and thrashed about wildly.  
"You bastards," he screamed. "Let me go! I'll kill you! _I'll kill all you fuckers!_"  
Dr. Dwenel tilted her head to the side and continued to smile.  
"Those are empty threats, and you know it. So _shut up_."  
Rocket began to scream more obscenities, but she simply ignored his screams of protest as she talked to one of the scientists.  
"I suggest we begin with an explorative surgery. It has been some time, and I'd like to make sure nothing has changed. After we ensure all bodily functions are properly working, we can begin with the unfinished experiments."  
With a flick of her wrist, the other three scientists pulled down their surgery masks and turned up the brightness of the overhead lights, picking up scalpels and needles. Rocket's screams suddenly faded, and he stared up at them with wide eyes. He knew from countless hours of experience what was coming next.  
"No, please… I was just kidding! C'mon guys, don't do this! …Stop. _Stop."  
_His pleas fell upon deaf ears, as did the screams of pain that suddenly pierced the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

Corpsman Dey was sitting at his desk, looking over files of past criminals. He came across Peter Jason Quill, and placed the file in another folder. He and his team, although dangerous, were no longer considered criminals.

He was about to search for the rest of the team's files when a woman walked up to his desk.  
"Corpsman Dey, the Guardians of the Galaxy are requesting your assistance. It's an emergency."  
He glanced up from the files to look at her, confusion evident on his face. The Guardians had just saved half the galaxy, and now they were requesting his help.  
"Why, what's going on?"  
She took out a small device and waved her hand over it. A hologram popped up, displaying Peter.  
"We need you to find the coordinates of a Xandrian ship that's floating somewhere in the Kurgrian system."  
Corpsman Dey leaned back in his chair.  
"What's the reason?"  
"Rocket's been kidnapped," he said flatly. "Some Xandrian lady by the name of Dr. Dwenel is in charge. She's probably in your records."

When Quill mentioned Rocket, he perked up. Rocket was a part of the Guardians, who had saved his family and half the galaxy. He wouldn't let Rocket die, not if he had anything to say about it.  
Corpsman Dey looked through the files and found a file named Dr. Eva Dwenel.  
"Dr. Eva Dwenel," he said. "Cyberneticist wanted for illegal testing and experimentation on lower life forms. We could never find the location of her whereabouts, but now that we know she's in the Kurgian system, it shouldn't be too hard to find her."  
Gamora stepped into view.  
"Then hurry up. We're wasting time."

He switched on the scanner, and set it for the Kurgian galaxy. He picked up a few ships, including the Milano, and pointed at a small dot on the screen. It was labeled 'Xandrian; Origin Unknown'.  
"There. Coordinates are 682-E90. It's moving at a steady pace."  
Peter inputted the coordinates and nodded.  
"Thanks."  
He then broke the connection. The woman put the device away and was about to walk out the door when Corpsman Dey called her back.  
"Angelia, send out a ship. It would be a good idea to have a back-up in case something goes wrong."  
She nodded and walked away.

Gamora glared daggers at the woman's face that was currently displayed on the screen. She wanted to memorize every detail of her face so she would know where to cut when she had her pinned down on the ground and begging for her life.  
The Milano was speeding toward the coordinates Corpsman Dey had given them, and they were preparing to kill every last one of the heartless scientists for what they were doing to Rocket.

Drax was sharpening his knives and cleaning dried blood off the edges. He had plans to slices their heads clean off. Peter was piloting the ship, and Groot was watching them all prepare, wishing he was grown to full size so he could help rescue his friend.

Peter turned to face his team.  
"We're almost there. You guys ready?"  
They nodded, not taking their eyes off of their current occupations. When Peter turned around, he noticed that the scanners had detected a ship that was following them. He was relieved to find that it was a Nova Corps ship, and let it follow the Milano.

Gamora turned away from the screen and walked over to Peter.  
"Quill. How are we going to get on the ship?"  
Peter stood up and sat Gamora down into the pilot's chair.  
"Take the controls. I've gotta get something."

He left the room and came back a few moments later with a device that he held with two hands.  
"Stole this a while back. You can't get these anymore. They've been banned. I can only use this once, so it'd better work."

He waved his hand over the top, pressed a few buttons, and slowly, a hologram showing a 3D model of the Xandrian ship appeared. He spun it around, and then used his fingers to zoom in. He pinched a little box that was on the side of the ship, and it turned red. He glanced up at the Xandrian ship, and smirked. It had worked; the engines were down, which meant they couldn't escape.

Gamora looked at him in shock and awe.  
"You shorted the engine without even _touching _it."  
Peter's smirk only widened, and the hologram flickered, before completely disappearing. The device sparked and smoked; it was now useless. He tossed it aside and took back the controls. It was his turn to ram into someone's ship.

Dr. Dwenel smiled contently at the fluctuating graphs that were being displayed on her handheld device, seemingly oblivious to the agonized screams of pain that were coming from her test subject. Her scientists were working away, crowded around the table and passing bloodied scalpels and syringes around. She hadn't bothered to mention anesthetics; he would live, whether he was awake or asleep.  
"He seems to be functioning properly," she said. "Nothing has changed since the last time we checked. Close him up and we'll start the experiments."  
They nodded and began to do so.

Pressing the clipboard-like device to her chest, she slowly walked over to front of the table where Rocket's head was and looked down at him coolly. He turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see his pained expression as he felt the needle move in and out of his skin, pulling him back together.  
She placed her hand on his head and rubbed his ear with her thumb, which earned her a low growl from Rocket.  
"Get your fucking hands off me."  
She drew her hand back, lifting her chin a little.  
"I preferred it when you were silent."

She turned to the scientists.  
"I've decided the first thing we are going to do, is remove his ability to vocalize."  
They glanced at one another, agreeing with nods and smiling with their eyes. Rocket fought against his restraints, fear evident in his eyes.  
"No," he yelled. "You can't _do _this!"  
They ignored his screams of protest, and held him down as they stuck him with a needle that would temporarily paralyze him. They only got half of the drug into his system before an alarm suddenly went off.

Dr. Dwenel glanced at one of the scientists.  
"What's going on?"  
He checked a nearby screen and turned back to face her, a look a worry on his face.  
"The engines are down! Someone – gah!"  
Everyone was thrown to the other side of the room; something had rammed into their ship. They all stood up, and heard the sounds of yelling outside the door, followed by the horrible sounds of death.

There was a loud crash, and Drax came bursting through the door, swinging his knives this way and that. His eyes burned with fury, and he kicked one of the scientists to the ground before kneeing him in the back and slicing his head off in one clean move. He turned to the other two, who were cowering against a wall.  
"Your heads belong to me."

Gamora and Peter followed, ready to kill everyone in the room. Gamora went straight for Dr. Dwenel, who yelped and threw open another door. She immediately gave chase, and Peter heard a crash in the next room as Gamora pounced on top of her.

Quill raced over to the table and quickly removed the metal cuffs.  
"Rocket! Rocket, are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
The raccoon wearily looked around the room, feeling the partial effects of the drug.  
"J – Just get me outta here...," he said.

Peter scooped him up into his arms and stepped over one of the bodies on the ground. Gamora stepped out of the room, her hands and sword covered in blood. Her eyes softened when she saw Rocket limp in Peter's arms, and stepped over to stand next to Peter.

They both watched Drax slice up the remains of the scientist, and then gently tugged on his shoulder.  
"Let's go."  
He nodded and they left as quick as they could. They had been there too long, and they didn't want to run into any more trouble.

Drax almost swung his knives at two men from Nova Corps who had gotten onto the Xandrian ship.  
"We're taking the ship back to headquarters destroy it properly."  
They nodded and continued down to their own ship.

Once they were inside, Peter set Rocket down onto a cot while Gamora guided the Milano away from the Xandrian ship. Drax joined Peter, and brought Groot along in his pot.

"Rocket? Can you hear me?"  
The raccoon's eyes opened, and he tried to sit up, only to groan and lie back down again. The slit in his abdomen was still fresh, and the drugs were making his head spin.

In all honesty, Rocket couldn't focus. He saw colors and light patterns, and heard faraway voices from Drax, Gamora, Peter, and occasionally Groot.  
Sometimes he felt things, like gentle hands lifting him up, or someone rubbing his head while muttering quiet things to him, and each time he would flinch, inwardly afraid that it was one of the scientists.  
He would move his wrists every now and then, just to be sure that he wasn't strapped down.

When he finally came out of the partial effects of the drugs, he opened his eyes to find Peter sitting by his bed, listening to his Walkman.  
"Quill?"  
Peter turned to look at Rocket, and sighed with relief when he noticed that Rocket was normal again.  
"Hey buddy, you alright?"  
Rocket nodded.  
"They didn't… do anything to you, right?"  
Rocket stiffened, realizing that they were so close to removing his voice.  
"They just—They—"

Peter interrupted him; he'd save him the pain of explaining if he could.  
"Shh, it's okay. Forget that I said it. All that matters is that you're okay. And they won't come for you again. Drax and Gamora killed them."  
Rocket stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he always seemed to be the one people wanted to cut open.

Peter stood up and left the room for a second before returning with something in his hands.  
"Groot made this while you were out of it."  
He passed it to Rocket, who gave a small "ha"; it was a flower crown. Rocket placed it on the bed next to him. He refused to wear dainty things like flower crowns, but always accepted them if they were from Groot.

Gamora stepped into the room, and glanced at Peter, who left to take the controls from Dax. It was silent for a few moments before Gamora spoke up.  
"You are not critically wounded, correct?"  
Rocket shrugged.  
"Hell if I know. If cutting you open and digging around in your guts isn't 'critically wounded', then I guess not."  
Drax walked into the room and sat down at the edge of Rocket's bed.  
"How are you feeling, furry one?" He reached over and patted Rocket's head, who flinched and moved away from the touch. His was still not used to gentle touches; even Dr. Dwenel's semi-gentle touch scared the hell out of him.

Drax noticed his discomfort and ceased his movements.  
"Rocket," Gamora said. "… I just want you to know that you are family to us. We value you, and we will not let anyone else harm you."  
Drax nodded in approval.  
"Agreed. If they touch you, they will die."

Rocket smirked, and grabbed the flower crown next to him, placing it on Gamora's head.  
"Don't get sappy with me. I know you guys'll look out for me. Thanks."


End file.
